Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Next events' Agenda ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here. --Cajak 10:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Current Voting Please excuse my lateness in adding this to this page, but these are the votes in the Quorum of Delegates which are currently open. Votes may be placed on this page on the appropriate section, or email your vote to the Chairman Francisvillegov 15:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Qootärlænt Membership vote Proposal for the Provisional Membership of Qootärlænt is now open, closing Sunday 4th. Barrington Trial I have opened procedings: click here. New Method To Contact Scientopia As a result of my recent absences, I have taken the decision to buy myself a micronationalism phone, specially dedicated to making sure my votes are always in. Anyone who would like this number, please email me, feel free to text or call it if you need to contact me and I am not here. Email for those who dont know is scientopia@hotmail.co.uk. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 07:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) One Year Anniversaries There seems to be a lot of these in the nest few months. Well, a very well done to all and the best of luck! Francisvillegov 02:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you --Niels Vermeersch 08:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Article on the Observer criticising Erusia's internal affairs Following the article published on the Observer the 17th of September, I received obvoisly a leter of complaints from the Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, saying that several people wrote to them protesting about the article. I please ask you to stop doing this. The article is, if you all noticed, a letter sent by an anonymous Erusian legislator, that I, and Director Magnus De Armis indeed allowed to publish. In the next days, someone from Erusia will write us a letter explaining the issue, and we will do the same to it. Therefore, if you're really open-minded people, you will read both versions. Robert said something true that I should have done: "report Erusia about this first", and I will eventually follow this example if something else like this happens. Again, wait for the Erusian Government's reply before accusing people. Yours, --Cajak 15:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Open letter to members To whom it may concern, I read yesterday the message saying that I’m no longer the Vice Chairman of GUM, and since I was somehow aware that the article I allowed to publish would have caused something in the Quorum, I still accept the decision and look forward to vote for the person that will succeed me. However, there is only one thing that I was unfortunately disappointed of during these days: the fact that this sudden process in which I was directly involved, since I was the Vice Chairman until a few hours ago, was entirely done while I was absent. I am not criticising the decision of the Quorum of Delegates, but instead, the fact that I was not able to defend myself in something which was extremely controversial in the past days, also inside the micronation that I rule. I assume then that the only person that the Quorum listened to for deciding how to vote, was the same person that declared yesterday that I’m now an enemy of its State ! I am not a super-politician, nor I worked as a barrister while living in London, but I do recognise when a voting is impartial, and this unfortunately was one. I do not have negative feelings towards any person that participated in the vote either, since they in fact did their job although they were not able to listen to my version which I believe, had some importance too. I don’t have negative feelings towards Mr.Robert Lethler either, that asked for this vote of no-confidence, since Lethler did what his Government or superiors asked him to do. Therefore, resuming, what I’m only disappointed of is that such an important thing like this vote was done when I wasn’t even at the meeting. Again, I didn’t attend because I was having fun somewhere else: I had the “amazing pleasure” to attend a funeral this weekend (also of a person that I loved a lot), and I came back to Parma Sunday afternoon, which means that I have once more, very limited internet. Concluding, I’m just hoping not to see events like these occur anymore. I’d like to remind the Quorum, that when other events that needed the presence of all concerned micronations took place, they were always and ONLY done when ALL involved micronations were at the meeting (at least we asked them to come and found an appropriate date for everyone). I’ve always attended a meeting when possible, and I asked even to post-pone the vote, but this was not possible, apparently. I just hope I’ll be able to vote for my successor. Yours, Alexander Reinhardt OBS --Cajak 19:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) p.s Feel free to reply to this message as you wish